Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for measuring various biometric information.
Discussion of the Related Art
A healthcare device is a device capable of measuring various biometric informations related to health at a place (e.g., home, gym, office, etc.) that can be easily accessed by users. Such a healthcare device is devised to provide biometric information helpful to health management variously and accurately. And, wide-ranging products including a device for simply providing numerical values, a device for providing details based on the measured numerical values and the like have been released.
Recently, a healthcare device is combined with IoT (Internet of Things), thereby providing biometric information measured by the healthcare device to other devices of a user. Hence, the healthcare device or a terminal connected to the healthcare device can record user's biometric information and may further provide additional health information. Particularly, healthcare appcessories capable of providing a user with special experiences and services by being connected to applications of a terminal are leading the recent appcessory craze.
However, usability of the healthcare device is enhanced so far, whereas utilization or accessibility of the healthcare device is increasingly enhanced. For instance, it is still inconvenient for a user of the healthcare device to use the healthcare device in a manner of standing in position determined by the healthcare device or working on a determined posture. If the user fails to use the healthcare device in the determined position or the determined posture, it may cause a problem that biometric information cannot be measured.
Moreover, as the healthcare device tends to be equipped with a physical key for the design matter or the simple configuration, when a user uses the healthcare device, it is inconvenient for the user to use a separate connected terminal or other manipulating means in order to manipulate the healthcare device.